The Big Day
by SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot
Summary: Ficlet based on this anonymous prompt from Tumblr: kurt becomes groomzilla and blaine is okay with anything as long as he will marry kurt in the end. Ridiculous fluff.


**(Yes, I did try to make this work with my actual Klaine getting married fic. Don't judge me.)**

* * *

Blaine stopped outside the loft door and took a deep breath, counting to three mentally before sliding the door open and entering the blast area.

"Blaine _thank God _you're home you would not _believe _what the baker is trying to quote me for a cake price right now," Kurt said in one long breath. He was stationed at the kitchen table and surrounded by wedding magazines, fabric samples, and the wreckage of his bacon and tomato quiche from that morning. "She said it would cost _more _for a _smaller_ cake because we want organic ingredients! I'm going to report her to the Better Business Bureau, this has to be illegal."

"That does sound a little-"

"And then the florist, _the florist_, who says that color-matching our daffodils to the groomsmaid dresses is impossible even though I _know _they did it on _Say Yes to the Dress _once. The incompetency of all these people is just _astounding,_ Blaine." Kurt raised his hands and face to the heavens like the god he didn't believe in would suddenly appear and commiserate.

"Babe, how much coffee have you had today?" Blaine asked, thankful he managed to get a word in edgewise.

"You know, one or two...pots," Kurt admitted, shamefaced. "But people are idiots and drinking coffee keeps me from cursing them out over the phone."

"And while I appreciate not having to pick you up from the police station for a noise violation, maybe you could consider taking a break for a moment? Tell me what we _do _have settled," Blaine said, finding a scant space next to Kurt and taking a seat. Kurt leaned over and cleared some more room for him, lifting a huge stack of silk squares onto the table.

"Well, you know we have the date and the venue and all that jazz," Kurt said, pointing to a checklist in his massive wedding binder. "And we know who's in the wedding party and what colors they'll be wearing – great choice on continuing with our color scheme from your proposal, by the way. Really ties everything together." Blaine smiled happily at that as Kurt continued, "And we know where the reception will be, too. Now I'm working on flower arrangements and catering and convincing Rachel that simply having a different color dress will be enough to show that she's our maid of honor, so she doesn't need to bedazzle it, too."

"Good luck with that," Blaine said. "I think I overheard her on the phone with QVC ordering a few new sets of rhinestones."

"I will bake you cookies for a week if you make that package disappear before Rachel gets home to see it," Kurt said, looking deathly serious. "Our wedding _cannot_ include Rachel blinding people with her outfit."

"Done," Blaine said, pecking Kurt on the cheek in lieu of a handshake. "Now, how about we figure out either the food, the flowers, or the photographer today before calling it good for now and taking a break to catch up on _Dance Moms_? I need you to keep your blood pressure down long enough to actually see our wedding day, sweetheart."

"You drive such a hard bargain, B," Kurt said. "Fine, but if we have to scramble at the last minute because you made me procrastinate on everything, I'm taking our honeymoon alone."

"Please, you wouldn't get halfway to the airport before calling me and saying you missed me," Blaine said, smirking.

"Just for that, you have to give me a foot rub when we watch Abby Lee terrorize everyone later," Kurt said as he reached for the catering pamphlets he'd amassed.

"Oh no! Not a foot rub!" Blaine gasped. "Anything but that! I hate taking care of my wonderful, perfect fiance!"

"You're such a dork, honey."

"But I'm _your _dork, Mr. soon-to-be Anderson-Hummel."

"I'll never get tired of hearing that," Kurt said, smiling softly.

"Good, because I'll never get tired of saying it." Blaine leaned in for a brief, light kiss before turning his attention to wedding planning, excited to be planning the ceremony that would link him and Kurt for the rest of their lives.


End file.
